


Three Months Later, Finally

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: Myungjun hasn’t been able to get Jinwoo out of his head for three months. Something finally comes out of those pent up feelings.





	Three Months Later, Finally

Myungjun wraps his hand around his half-hard cock, stroking himself languidly. He finally has a day alone in the apartment he shares. His roommate, Jinwoo, had to go into work today for some sort of emergency meeting and said he would probably be back late. So Myungjun gets a chance to think all the inappropriate thoughts about Jinwoo he wants as he masturbates.

Jinwoo is fit with defined muscles all over his body. His laugh is deep, and the way his voice carries as he talks turns Myungjun on every time. After drunkenly making out with Jinwoo once three months ago, Myungjun hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

He imagines Jinwoo walking through their apartment door to find him touching himself. Myungjun would bite his bottom lip and wave Jinwoo over with one finger. Jinwoo would immediately strip his clothes off and kneel between Myungjun’s spread legs. His mouth would wrap around Myungjun’s cock, sucking him until he cums. And then Jinwoo would climb onto the couch, pressing one finger, then two, then three deep into Myungjun as he cries out from the overstimulation. Jinwoo would finally press his cock into Myungjun, all six thick inches sliding inside him. Myungjun would arch off the couch, pressing into Jinwoo as Jinwoo strokes his cock. Jinwoo would cum so much that it would spill out of Myungjun’s ass and dirty their couch, but neither of them would care. Jinwoo would still be hard, and he’d force Myungjun onto his hands and knees on the couch and slide into him from behind. Myungjun would moan loudly as they fuck like lost lovers. Finally, as Jinwoo neared orgasm again, Myungjun would-

“Myungjun?”

He opens his eyes, whipping his head around to look behind himself. Jinwoo stands just inside their apartment. The door is still open. Myungjun yanks his pants up quickly, standing and facing Jinwoo. 

“I-I wasn’t-“

“You were-“

“I swear I wasn’t-“

“On the _couch_? I sleep there sometimes!”

“I’ve never done it here before!”

Jinwoo looks away, clearing his throat. Myungjun’s entire body is hot and, worst of all, he’s still hard. He touches his cheek with the back of his hand.

“It’s hot in here, right?” Myungjun says. He grabs the remote for the air conditioner off the coffee table, clicking the down button.

Jinwoo has shut their apartment door finally, but he hasn’t moved much more. He even still holds his keys.

“I’m gonna go,” Myungjun mumbles. “I should really, um, I need to take care of something. Work stuff. Yeah, I have some work things to catch up on. I have to make a call because-“

“You were saying my name.”

Myungjun trips over the air, catching himself before he falls. He looks at Jinwoo. “What? I wasn’t saying anything.”

Jinwoo shakes his head. “You were. When I walked in and you were- you kept saying my name, over and over.”

“I wouldn’t do something like that. Your name? Why would I say your name? I’m sure you just heard me wrong, because I wouldn’t-“

“You were thinking about me, weren’t you?”

Jinwoo looks at him, and there’s an intensity in his gaze that makes Myungjun’s knees weak. He sees Jinwoo swallow. Myungjun can’t form a straight thought.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Myungjun coughs and swallows at the same time, resulting in a strangled noise. “I’m sorry- what?”

“Have sex with me,” Jinwoo says. He’s looking at the floor with his cheeks stained pink. Jinwoo pulls his shirt collar away from his neck. “I, uh, to be honest, I think about you sometimes, too, when I’m... when I masturbate.”

Myungjun takes a step back, leaning against their table. He’s pretty sure his legs are going to give out if Jinwoo keeps talking.

“You’re all I’ve been able to think about,” Jinwoo continues, but his voice isn’t as confident. “Ever since that night when we got drunk and ended up making out, I’ve just-“

“Yes,” Myungjun says, cutting Jinwoo off. “Yes, I want to have sex with you.”

Jinwoo coughs. Myungjun can’t make himself look at him. “Do you wanna, uh, sit down?”

Myungjun walks back to the couch on shaky legs. He sits down, facing forward completely, and Jinwoo sits down beside him. It’s too awkward, too quiet. Myungjun grabs the TV remote from the end table and presses a button. The TV springs to life, and he sets the remote down as some drama starts playing.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Myungjun turns his upper body to face Jinwoo. “Kiss me.”

Jinwoo looks at him for a moment. They meet somewhere in the middle. Myungjun’s eyes are closed already when Jinwoo’s hand slides against his jaw. Their kisses are shallow, tame. Myungjun presses a little more towards Jinwoo, parting his lips. Jinwoo reciprocates by following his lead. Myungjun’s heart is beating wildly in his chest as he settles his hands on Jinwoo’s shoulders and scoots a little so that his leg presses against Jinwoo’s.

Myungjun has never learned how to be quiet. Jinwoo’s hand finds his cock through his clothes, and Myungjun moans against Jinwoo’s lips. He’s so hard that it’s almost embarrassing. Jinwoo doesn’t seem to think so. His lips pull away from Myungjun’s, and he kisses down his neck. Myungjun sighs, tilting his head back as Jinwoo’s lips find his collarbone.

“Jinwoo,” Myungjun breathes. “We shouldn’t, um, on the couch.”

Jinwoo nods, humming softly, but he doesn’t pull away. In fact, he presses closer and rubs Myungjun’s cock with his palm. Myungjun moans again, rocking his hips to find more friction.

“Up,” Jinwoo says as he suddenly pulls away. He grabs Myungjun’s hand and hoists him to his feet, making a beeline for his bedroom. 

The back of Myungjun’s legs have barely even touched the bed when Jinwoo is kissing him again. Their kisses are deeper, hungrier. Whatever awkwardness had been between them minutes ago has evaporated like water being boiled. 

Jinwoo pushes his hands under Myungjun’s shirt and the shock of the contact makes Myungjun gasp. He falls backwards, sitting on the bed. Jinwoo is on top of him right away, pulling his shirt off and straddling his legs. Myungjun arches into Jinwoo’s hands that ghost over his skin. Their lips press together momentarily before Jinwoo is on his neck, sucking on his skin where the hickey will most definitely be visible. Myungjun groans. Jinwoo’s fingers rub his nipples, pulling a moan out of him. Myungjun has never touched his own nipples, but he’s certain that Jinwoo’s fingers can make anything feel like pure bliss.

And he’s right. Myungjun moans as Jinwoo presses his hand under the waistband of his underwear, wrapping those long fingers around his cock. Jinwoo is panting, half-heartedly grinding against his leg. Myungjun pushes Jinwoo back by his shoulders just for a moment. Jinwoo doesn’t catch on that Myungjun is trying to get his shirt on until it’s already halfway up.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jinwoo laughs. He tosses his shirt off. 

Myungjun immediately reaches for the button on Jinwoo’s pants. He has them unbuttoned and unzipped when Jinwoo grabs both of his wrists, suddenly quiet.

“Are you sure you want to-“

“Yes,” Myungjun breathes. “Please.”

Jinwoo nods. Their clothes come off in a flurry of fabric, articles of clothing landing in a mess on the floor. Myungjun has scooted his way up the bed and lies with his legs half folded, hiding himself.

“Oh, don’t be shy _now_ ,” Jinwoo says. “The time for shyness is over.”

Myungjun is blushing. “What do you mean ‘the time for shyness is over?’ There’s never a wrong time to be shy. Plus, I’ve never...”

Jinwoo hovers over him, standing on his knees near the end of the bed. “You’ve never had sex?”

“Not with someone else,” Myungjun admits, looking away from Jinwoo. “I mean, I’ve used toys and stuff before, but I’ve never _been_ with someone.”

“I’ll go slow, then.” Jinwoo crawls over him and kisses him softly. “And you just tell me if you want to stop, and we’ll stop.”

Myungjun shakes his head. “I don’t want to stop. I want it- you. I want you.”

“Then I’m all yours.”

Jinwoo’s fingers are around his cock again, and Myungjun arches with a moan. The pleasure only lasts a moment, though. Jinwoo’s hand grabs his own. Myungjun swallows, eyes locked with Jinwoo’s as his hand touches Jinwoo’s cock. He doesn’t need guidance, but Jinwoo’s hand holds his wrist anyway. Myungjun’s whole face is hot as he starts stroking Jinwoo’s cock and Jinwoo’s eyes close. Jinwoo’s hand falls away from his wrist, but Myungjun keeps going until Jinwoo is panting. When he pulls his hand away, Jinwoo’s eyes open again.

He’s kissed softly, and then Jinwoo leans over on the bed. There’s a nightstand with a lamp. Tucked behind the lamp is a bottle of lube. The flush on Myungjun’s face spreads down his chest when he sees it.

“You still want to?” Jinwoo asks. He hovers directly over Myungjun’s face. His eyes are so caring. 

Myungjun nods. “Definitely.”

Jinwoo smiles suddenly and kisses him quickly on the lips. Myungjun pulls his legs up when Jinwoo is at the end of the bed. Jinwoo’s hands rest on his knees, and there’s a silly look on his face.

“What?” Myungjun asks.

Jinwoo shakes his head. “Nothing. You’re just really red.”

Myungjun scoffs, hiding his cheeks. “It’s not my fault! It’s just, I mean, you’re hot, and I’m turned on. It’s natural!”

Jinwoo laughs. “I know, I know. It’s cute, actually.”

Myungjun kicks Jinwoo’s leg lightly. “You’re not supposed to call me cute right now. I’m naked and hard and so are you, and you’re calling me-“

“Cute, yes,” Jinwoo says. “Because you are. You’re the cutest guy I know.”

Myungjun swallows. “I’m older than you, don’t call me cute.”

“How about ‘sexy,’ then? Or ‘beautiful.’ Is one of those better?”

Myungjun closes his eyes. “Just do it already. Quit teasing me.”

“You have to spread your legs before I can do it.”

Myungjun peaks at Jinwoo between his eyes. It’s the best he can do. He separates his legs, spreading them wide. Jinwoo’s eyes are fixated on his lower half and he actually licks his lips, slowly. Myungjun squeaks.

Jinwoo looks at him, smiling. “What? What happened?”

“You licked your lips while staring at my- at me. Don’t do that!”

“Oh, you mean like this?”

Jinwoo licks his lips again while looking Myungjun in the eyes. Myungjun covers his face with both hands, moaning into his palms. “Don’t do that,” he says, his voice muffled.

“Alright, I won’t. Promise. I’ll just stretch you out with my fingers. Okay?”

Myungjun can’t speak, so he nods.

“Say it, Myungjun. I have to know you want to-“

“Please,” Myungjun says, his voice shaking. “Just do it. I can’t look at you because I’m embarrassed, but do it, please.”

“You’re sure?”

“Park Jinwoo, if you don’t put a finger in my ass right now I’m going to _explode_.”

Jinwoo laughs, but Myungjun wants to close his legs and jerk off in private. The lube cap pops open loudly, and Myungjun peeks out at Jinwoo between his fingers. Jinwoo is biting his bottom lip as he shifts around on the bed between Myungjun’s legs. Myungjun lets himself look at Jinwoo, at his abs and his cock and his face. As embarrassed as he is about having his legs spread in front of his roommate, Myungjun _really_ wants Jinwoo to fuck him. Jinwoo’s finger presses against Myungjun’s hole, and Myungjun gasps. Jinwoo looks at him. Their gazes lock together as Jinwoo slowly pushes his finger into Myungjun’s ass.

“Nice and easy,” Jinwoo says softly. “Do you use your fingers a lot?”

Myungjun swallows. The heat is back in his face again. He nods.

“Were you going to use your fingers earlier when you were thinking about me?”

Myungjun covers his eyes, nodding again. Jinwoo laughs softly. “You’re so cute.”

“I said don’t-“ Myungjun moans loudly as Jinwoo’s finger presses against a sensitive spot inside him.

“There?” Jinwoo asks. “Tell me where it feels good.”

Myungjun holds his breath as Jinwoo’s finger moves in and out of his ass, pressing around inside him. When the electric shocks of pleasure shoot through him again, Myungjun moans, “There.”

Jinwoo rubs against his prostate, and Myungjun thinks he might cry because of how good it feels. He’s never been able to find it himself. The angle has always been all wrong when he used his own fingers. Myungjun barely even registers when Jinwoo’s second finger slides into him. The pain is minimal, masked by the overwhelming pleasure. He recognizes the third finger a little more, but it’s not significant enough to ask Jinwoo to stop. In fact, it feels _good_ being stretched open like he is. Maybe it’s just because of how amazing Jinwoo’s fingers feel inside of him.

Myungjun gasps, toes curling. “Jinwoo, I’ll-“

“Go on,” Jinwoo says. “Don’t hold back.” He presses his fingers firmly into Myungjun’s prostate.

Myungjun moans, his chest shaking as he cums. He grabs the sheets beneath himself as his cum splatters over his chest. Jinwoo’s fingers pull out of him, and then he’s kissing his way up Myungjun’s body by following the strands of cum. He kisses and licks his way all the way to Myungjun’s neck, where he sucks on his skin to make another hickey.

“Felt good?” Jinwoo asks. “Sure seems like it did.”

Myungjun nods, wrapping his arms loosely around Jinwoo’s shoulders. He leans up to kiss him gently.

“Wait,” Myungjun says suddenly. “You’re still-“

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

“Jinwoo, I’m not going to leave you just-“

“Unless you’re going to let me put it in your ass right now, I’ll wait until you’ve recovered.”

Myungjun swallows. He slides his hand down Jinwoo’s chest and wraps his fingers around his cock. “Do it,” he whispers. “Fuck me.” Myungjun hooks his ankles together behind Jinwoo’s back and grinds against Jinwoo, moaning when he does. It’s only been several minutes, but he’s already half hard again.

Jinwoo moves, leaning across the bed again. He kneels between Myungjun’s legs. The only thing Myungjun can do is watch as Jinwoo rolls the condom on and covers his cock in lube. He focuses on his breathing when Jinwoo lines up, but any method Myungjun was going to use to distract himself goes out the window the moment that the head of Jinwoo’s cock pushes into his ass.

“Fuck, Jinwoo,” Myungjun gasps, arching off the bed. “You’re really big.”

“Should I stop?”

Myungjun shakes his head quickly. “No, please, don’t stop.” Myungjun tugs on his cock, moaning as Jinwoo pushes further into him. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

“Like it that much?” Jinwoo sounds amused, by Myungjun can’t be bothered.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Myungjun moans. “Ah, please, just fuck me.”

Jinwoo pulls out almost completely before pushing in entirely. Myungjun moans loudly, grabbing Jinwoo’s upper arms. “Oh my god,” he mutters. “Jinwoo, fuck, oh my god.”

“Should I-“

“Fuck me,” Myungjun breathes, “and please, stop asking questions. You feel so good. I just want you to- oh, _fuck_.”

Myungjun dissolves into moans and panting as Jinwoo thrusts in and pulls out. Jinwoo’s cock is thick, thicker than he was in Myungjun’s fantasies, and longer, too. His three fingers in Myungjun’s ass hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare him for what was coming. Myungjun arches of the bed, leaning up while pulling Jinwoo down. Their mouths meet harshly, tongues dancing as they rock together.

Myungjun pulls away, gasping. “Jinwoo, wait. Hold on.”

Jinwoo stops. “What happened?”

Myungjun shakes his head. “Nothing. I just, I’ve always wanted- In my head, I always imagined you taking me from behind.”

He isn’t sure if he imagines Jinwoo’s cock twitching inside him or not. Jinwoo is more than happy to bring his fantasy to life, though. Myungjun presses his upper chest into the bed, sticking his ass into the air. Jinwoo’s hands massage his ass for just a moment before his cock slides into him again. Myungjun moans loudly, gripping the pillow above him. Their neighbors can probably hear everything. The thought makes Myungjun’s cock drip.

Jinwoo is leaned over his back. He has a hand in Myungjun’s hair, tugging lightly on it every couple of thrusts. Each time, it makes Myungjun harder. He’s being fucked at a fast pace, but it’s not enough.

“Harder,” Myungjun moans. “Jinwoo, harder, please.”

Jinwoo complies. He moves his hips harder. At the same time, he reaches a hand under Myungjun and strokes his cock. It’s not enough.

“More,” Myungjun pleads. “Jinwoo, please, fuck me harder.”

Myungjun constantly requests Jinwoo to move harder, deeper until the bed creaks beneath them and the bed frame slams into the wall every time. Myungjun isn’t sure if it’s sweat or tears streaming down his face as Jinwoo presses him into the mattress with his brutal pace. He’s hard, so unbelievably hard. Their positions have slid. Myungjun is flat on he bed with Jinwoo on top of him. Jinwoo pulls Myungjun’s hips back every time he thrusts forward. The sound of their skin slapping together mixes with Jinwoo’s panting and Myungjun’s increasingly louder moans. Myungjun knows the entire hall can probably hear them going at it like absolute animals. 

“I’m- ah- so h-hard,” Myungjun moans. He pushes his hips up, angling them. “Jinwoo, fuck, I’m so hard.”

“Say my name again,” Jinwoo says. His hand slaps against Myungjun’s ass, making Myungjun cry out. “Say my name.”

Myungjun moans his name. “Jinwoo, fuck, spank me again.”

Jinwoo does, the sound ringing in Myungjun’s ears as his cock twitches under him. “You like that?” Again. “Like being fucked like this?”

“Yes,” Myungjun moans. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Say my name.” Another slap. “I want to hear you moan it when you cum.”

Myungjun cries out as Jinwoo spanks him several times in a row. His cock is spreading pre-cum all over the sheets and his stomach.

“Cum,” Jinwoo demands. “Cum for me. Let me feel your ass squeeze my cock.”

Myungjun moans Jinwoo’s name when Jinwoo spanks him again. Jinwoo moves then, leaning over Myungjun’s back, practically laying on top of him as he moves. The shift in angle drives Jinwoo’s cock directly against Myungjun’s prostate and then past it, deep inside Myungjun. 

His toes curl and he holds the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. Myungjun moans Jinwoo’s name as the cums, his spunk staining the bedsheets. Jinwoo keeps moving. The bed continues to bang against the wall as Jinwoo fucks him like he’s just a hole to be used. Myungjun moans again when he feels Jinwoo’s cock twitching inside him. Jinwoo’s whole body twitches, in fact, and he shoves his cock deep into Myungjun several times before stilling.

Jinwoo rolls off the bed, and Myungjun rolls into his side. His breath is still coming back to him. Jinwoo moves around the bed, pulling off the sheets without making Myungjun get up. When he falls back into bed again, he immediately pulls Myungjun against his chest.

“You okay?” Jinwoo asks. His voice is so soft. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I just kind of got really into it.”

“Yeah,” Myungjun says, laughing a little. “I did, too.” He pauses. “Did you really _spank_ me?”

Jinwoo laughs. “You liked it.”

Myungjun nods, curling into Jinwoo. “I did.”

They’re both quiet for a while before Jinwoo speaks up. “We need to shower.”

Myungjun shakes his head. “Not right now. Let me just lay here for a while.”

Jinwoo kisses his forehead gently. “Okay.” He kisses the bridge of his nose. “We should also probably talk about this. What it makes us.”

“Later,” Myungjun mumbles. He stifles a yawn with his fist. “In my opinion, though, we’re a couple now. We need a ship name and everything.”

Myungjun smiles as Jinwoo’s laugh rumbles through his body. He curls closer, closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
